The Downfall of Jing, the King of Bandits
by notsomethinglikeakhsan
Summary: Jing moves on to theif castle, but he has know idea about what he is about to experience. The bandit crown is now up for grabs.


One day Jing went to Thief Castle. That dude got mugged the second he got there. Kir, the gun bird guy was captured and cooked at the local chinese store. Coincidentally Jing was in the mood for Chinese food after he got mugged. He ordered the special, Gun-bird Foo Chu Yummy food. He ate it and said, "yo, that was some good chicken, mmmm mmmm...yea."

But then the shop keeper said "yooo dude you just ate your best friend."

Jing responded "darn!... but that was some good chicken."

Right when he said that the shop keeper mugged him.

Now that the king of thieves was mugged, a peculiar character named Akhsan Khsan became the new shaman king and mugged everyone in Thief Castle. Then Akhsan suddenly died.

But then Ravli Choonder revived him with his dragon balls. Then Akhsan married this ugly man. But then Ravli Choonder turned the man into the prettyful twin mermaids, who were disguised as men. But Akhsan settled for them cuz they atleast were females, or so he thought...

They were actually genderless turtle ninjas who were at the "Kage" level, they along with Ravli Choonder murdered Akhsan Khsan and ate him and then... pooped him out. But little did Choonder know that when Akhsan was revived by the dragon balls he said to the eternal dragon,

" Heyyyyyyyy my dragon buddy, give me some regenerating skillzzz."

"No! OnLy oNe WiSh FoO!" said the dragon.

"Cmooooooon" whined the young lad.

"No!"

"Cmooooooooon!"

"No!"

"Cmoooooooooooooooooooooon!"

"UgH, fInE."

So Akhsan regenerated himself and became the poop Shaman King!

" Don't mess wit me foo" said Akhsan.

But when he looked in the mirror... He said, "wtf! I'm a piece of..."

But little did Akhsan know that wtf actually meant **W**here's **T**he **F**ood! So a man named Cury Chin came with Cap'n Crunch and threw it in his face. But little did he know that Cury died before it reacher his face.

Ravli then jumped out from under the sheets and said " With gr8 power comes gr8 responsibility."

"Did you just say gr8?" said Cury from the dead.

"Yes." said Ravli.

Pax Vobiscum

Peace be with you

But little did the narrator know that Akhsan challenged Ravli to a xiaolin showdown!

"XIAOLIN

SHAOLIN" said the confused narrator.

" You know what, shutup narrator" said Cury from the dead.

Then the Narrator challenged Cury from the dead to a duel.

Ravli and Akhsan were transported to the McDonald's play place.

"You gonna die Choonder!" yelled Akhsan

"Moneyyyyyy Makes the Vurld go round." chanted Choonder.

"AgH! Stop it!"

"MoNey, MoNey, MoNeY,

MoNeY, MoneY, MonEY"

"OMG Stoooooop!"

Little did the narrator know that OMG actually meant **O**rder **M**y **G**rapefruit. The Narrator then summoned Grapefruit the Tormentor against Your Face, but Your Face was so ugly that Grapefruit the Tormentor was instantly destroyed.

Narrator: LP: 2000  
- 203  
1097

O oops wait, no, its 1797.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" A di b

said Ravli Choonder.

"You're done for... now!"said the Choonder.

"But wait, I happen to have a trap card that deflects anything Naruto back on you!"

"D'oh!"

NOW BACK TO THE DUEL!

"You're dead Cury, You smell like Curry!" said the narrator!

"O yea! Grrrr!" then Cury turned into super sayin level 7 ½, but by the time he turned super, 100 episodes already passed and the Narrator died of old age.

After Akhsan reflected Ravli's Naruto geekness back at him Ravli said, " Yooo you smell that?"

" what, poop?" replied Akhsan.

"No"

"tatti?"

"No not that."

"Hagoo, kakashka, pakhana, pai kana, dau pien, oo OO?"

"No, I think I smell some chalupas"

"Baja Chalupas?"

"Yes Baja Chalupas."

"What the Caca are u waiting for Choonder, lets get some!"

" Y golly yes! I think I will! Cmon Chap!"

So Akhsan and Choonder went on to Taco Bell and had their heart's, or rather stomach's fill of delicious Baja Chalupas for a bargain price of $1.65, at least in the Queens Center Mall one. I'm not sure how much it costs in other places, the mall might be overpricing grrr stupid mall. I went up and asked for some extra Baja sauce and the person was like 10 cents more for it, while my bro gets it for free somewhere else. Where has all the fairness gone in this nation! You call this a democracy! You filthy Americans! You only use paper!


End file.
